Detective Agency Cases
Back to the Main Quest Page Inspector Kaine's Cases Inspector Kaine is a reoccurring NPC (Non-Player Character) from both BW1 & BW2. In BW1 he strongly resembled Horatio Caine of CSI, but now seems to be favoring a Sherlock Holmes look. Regardless of how he dresses, Kaine is an intelligent go-getter and mainly utilizes you to locate clues while he figures out how they fit into the huge tapestry of the case. When you finish a case, his agency building get some decorations, just hover the mouse on items to get more information. The Mystery of the Missing Cows Location: The Commons / The Desert Ranch / The Henderson's Ranch Prerequisite: Complete the Detective Agency and reach The Desert Ranch The Mystery of the Creepy Tower Location: The Commons, The Hermit's House, The Creepy Tower, The Creepy Tower Interior, The Creepy Tower Basement Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Missing Cows and reach The Hermit's House The Mystery of the Swamped Family Location:The Voodoo Huts The Northern Swamp The Swamp Detour Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Creepy Tower and complete all regular areas up to and including The Deep Swamp. T The Mystery of the Massive Mammoth Location:The Avalanche Runout The Fisherman's Ice Lake The Ice Lake Cave Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Swamped Family and complete The Avalanche Runout. The Mystery of the Mansion Murder Location:The Old Mansion Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Massive Mammoth and complete the "Haunted Forest Supply Run!" quest in The Settler's Thicket The Mystery of the Missing Island Location: Feeshi Island The Missing Island Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Mansion Murder and completed Feeshi Island to 100%. The Mystery of the Evil Hat Location: The Commons, The Desert City Gate, The Crumbling Palace, The Agrabush Alleyway, Schoolhouse Interior Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Missing Islands and reach The Desert City Gate. Subsequent prerequisites including completing The Crumbling Palace to 100%. The Mystery of the Missing Heir Locations: The Jungle Temple and The Jungle Island Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Evil Hat and complete the second puzzle of the third field in The Jungle Temple. The Mystery at the Center of the Earth Locations: The Molten Core and The Centre of the Earth Prerequisite: Complete the Mystery of the Missing Heir, and complete the second field in The Molten Core. The Mystery of the Restless Ghosts Locations: The Castle Interior and The Servant's Quarters. Prerequisite: Complete the Mystery at the Center of the Earth, and reach the kitchen area of The Castle Interior. The Mystery of the Missing Mer-Booty Locations: Mermaid City and The Mer-Palace Grounds Prerequisite: Complete the Mystery of the Restless Ghosts, and finish the first puzzle in the fourth field of the Mermaid City. The Secondary Caldera Conundrum Locations: The Torrid Top and The Secondary Caldera Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Missing Mer-Booty, and The Ring quest from Pompeii and environs. The Mystery of the Mushroom Malady! Locations: The Mushroom Core and The Agaric Mire Prerequisite: Complete The Secondary Caldera Conundrum and The Mushroom Core The Mystery of the Missing Heirloom Locations: The Summer Village and An Innocuous Clearing / The Ant Hill Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Mushroom Malady! and reach The Summer Village The Mystery of the Mythological Heist Locations:The Stratus Incline and Mount Olympus Prerequisite: Complete The Mystery of the Missing Heirloom and the Cloudland Nate adventure Nate's Mythological Heist. The Mystery of the Infecting Machines Locations: The Unexplored Copse north of The Plagued Plains Prerequisite: complete The Cloudland Mystery and reach the second field of The Plagued Plains. Kaine's Crystal Cavern Conundrum Locations: The Spine of the World and Crystal Caverns Prerequisite: Complete the Infected Plains Mystery and reach the second field of The Path Through the Mountain. Kaine's High Jungle Settlement! Locations: The High Jungle and The Pahti Plant Precipice Prerequisite: Complete the Kaine Spine of the World Mystery, and reach the Wild Descent area in the The High Jungle. Kaine's Caustic Chasm Curiosity Locations: The Caustic Crag and The Salty Settlement ''' '''Prerequisite: Complete the Kaine High Jungle Mystery and have made it across the Caustic Chasm. Category:Quests